The invention relates to an apparatus for controlling window blinds of the venetian type or roller blinds or blinds made of folded material, and to awnings that are placed on the outside of a building.
Automation for window blinds is such that the blind can be raised or lowered electrically. A small electric motor usually operating through a gearbox, winds up the lifting cord or band of the blind to raise it and winds down the cord or band to lower it. A problem that arises is how the electric motor is to be stopped when the blind is fully raised or fully lowered. At present the motor is stopped by microswitches which have been built into the blind, and which open when the blind is fully up or fully down. A similar system with microswitches is used to stop the motor of an awning when the awning is fully extended or fully retracted. However such systems involve considerable difficulties with installation, are relatively expensive, tend to be unreliable and involve time consuming initial installation.